The Note
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: What happens when Helena (HG) discovers that note from so long ago, still being treasured by Myka, as she is called to help with a new artifact? With Myka in a relationship with Pete and Helena with another woman, what will happen to their relationship?... Final finale fix, because it still hurts, and I just joined this fandom as it ended!**One Shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own Warehouse 13**

"MYKAAAA...You need to call her..." Pete stated in his childish tone.

"No, I don't." She said sternly.

"Yes you do, we can't obtain this artifact without her. That much is obvious! I'm sorry Myka, but you have to suck it up, we need HG on this one" Claudia said.

"Why not!? Why can't you see her." Artie asked.

Myka rolled her eyes.

"I don't trust her." Myka said in a matter of fact tone. It's what she knew, who she was, easy, safe. She said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world to say. Lying to herself about it was simple now. Lying to herself about her.

Artie became very agitated.

"You mean to tell me, after you fought for her to be reinstated so many times, after everything she has done, you don't believe she would put a force field around you, me, AND Pete to save us, sacrificing her self? That's what I'm getting right now!"

Myka thought about this, she knew Helena-HG- would. She didn't want to become that close anymore.

"Listen, we are friends. Okay? I can text her, e-mail, anything, talk on the phone, god we kept in touch when she was trapped in a freaking ball that was something like out of star-wars, but asking her on another mission...that's...I just..."

"God, just give me the Farnsworth." Pete said.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You don't think she wasn't still issued one do you? She comes once a month for psych eval."

Myka grabbed it from his hands

"SHE DOES NOT WANT TO COME BACK OKAY?" Myka yelled. "She made that clear..." The curly haired woman went from anger to sadness and regret with disgust in between. She wished Helena would. She wanted more than anything for her to come back. She realized though that the woman made her choices.

"I know what she did-I know what I did-" Myka continued looking at Artie. "She tried to destroy the world, she tried to kill us in Egypt, she wanted me to destroy the coin for the "good of the world", she picked Nate, now she picked this other woman. I know who she is better than any of you." She looked around the table. "So don't tell me to call her- if she wanted coffee she would have wanted to get coffee. If she wanted to be a part of the team, she would be. She wouldn't keep me-us- at arm's length."

Myka grabbed Pete by the shirt and dragged him out so they could talk.

"Pete. Please don't, don't do this to me, to us. We just, started this thing, and if she comes around then...it'll ruin us. I couldn't handle her."

"Myks look, I love you, I do, it's just...did you really think this would work?!" He gestured between them "I get it... she...she is your Kelly. Just because every other pair if agents fell in love, doesn't mean we have to. Look, you're amazing, it's just... I love you to much to let you be with someone you don't." He gave a small sad smile. "Even if that someone is me."

She handed him the Farnsworth.

"Do what you want...just...know what you're doing" she said defeated. "I'm just tired of my heart being battered, beaten, bruised, and played with, so, choose your move wisely."

"I am." He said, he knew he would lose her, but, being with her and not actually WITH her, it was more pain than he could take. Maybe another life, moment, time, but, he knew what needed to happen.

Myka sadly stalked off to her room, waiting for any updates. There was nothing she and Pete would or could do until a extensive background was run on the new artifact in question. She was starting to doze off, about to take off her glasses from reading, because not even that brought her pleasure anymore.

Then she heard foot steps which obviously couldn't be Pete's, Leena's, Jink's, Artie's, and Mrs. Fredric would have been more discreet than that.

She pulled out her Tesla and the door opened and she had it pointed straight to the head. She finally figured out the figure, as the the hands were raised on the opposite side of the barrel.

"Oh my god...I guess we really are destined to meet this way." Myka laughed partly relieved, partly driven toward the idea of insanity being better than this.

"I suppose so huh?" HG said coolly, collectively.

"Myka. I can't believe you..."

"Kept it?" Myka laughed. "Obviously I did. The same way I kept the invention itself. The grappler really does come in handy."

Helena, was in shock.

"After all this time, you kept the note? That silly little note?"

The words_ "Keep it, you can owe me" _still clear as day and sitting on her mirror.

It was just then that it dawned on Helena. Why she always felt the need to give her the locket which she held so dear, why Myka cared so much. Why they both enjoyed wearing the same ring so much. She could not believe she was stupid enough to let her go.

Myka couldn't believe what was happening. "Don't pull that shit HG. You can't pretend not to have felt it before. You understood why certain things happened when and how they did."

It hurt her heart being called HG, she had not been called that since, she first won her over.

"Myka- I- darling- sweet- dear. I-I."

"You're sorry. You didn't realize. You wish you could take it all back...well, you can't."

"We never did get the timing right did we?"

"It-it's stupid to think- to have thought."

Helena raised her eyebrow.

"Think? Freudian slip dear?" HG tilted her head.

Bering and Wells, Wells and Bering, Myka didn't understand. She didn't understand the connection, the want, the longing the,… she didn't want to finish that thought she decided.

"Helen- HG- I'll always love you, it's just that... I think I may love him too."

"Ah Peter-"

"Yes. Pete."

Helena walked closer and took Myka's hands one in each and started rubbing circles with one of her thumbs on the delicate hand.

"But does he make you feel alive?" Helena asked.

"What?"

"Do things feel dull when he is not around? Do you not want to leave him, no matter what? Do all the love stories make sense when he is around? DOES HE MAKE YOU FEEL ALIVE?"

Myka sighed. "No."

That was all Helena needed. She slowly brought her lip's to the other woman's. She felt a single tear roll down Myka's cheek and pulled away.

She raised her hand and wiped it away.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I am SO sorry." She kissed where the tear had just been.

Myka shook her head.

"No it's my turn. You are everything, my everything, you are why I came back and I was to blind to see that until now. I left her, she didn't make ME feel alive. I left him, he nor is daughte,r lovely as she was, they didn't make ME feel alive. I just, I didn't deserve you- I don't. Oh love, can't you see that? I wish we could go to a life where things were not black and white, where it was not good or bad, because when it comes down to it I'm bad. I was just...encased in bronze, encased in myself, in my emotions. I just..."

"Just let me...help you." Myka said shallowly without breath as she brought her to her again their lips meeting once more.

"Bollocks, bloddy hell Myka." HG smiled.

"SQUEEEEEEEEE!" They didn't hear Claudia come toward the door and watch the situation. "OH MY GOD FINALLY! DON'T MIND ME I JUST HAVE A LOT OF EMOTIONS. I LOVE YOU GUYS."

They both turn to her and look down in embarrassment, fingers intertwined.

"I smell apples." Helena said sweetly.

"Guess we changed all the rules." She laughed in response.

Helena and her sharing a gaze, green meeting brown, brown meeting green. The timing finally right, and not mattering anymore.


End file.
